


Catch You

by orphan_account



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, True Love, dragon and knight, some weird ass symbolism, when you gotta slay your dragon lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: when you fall in love with the wrong  'god'.or: you still have to kill your fucking lover no matter what world you're in.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Catch You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goativa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goativa/gifts).



> tosses our piece of the dragon au, yeehaw

a dragon always covets shiny treasures that comes across them and this was no different, and suzaku was the white knight presented to him in a metaphorically red ribbon. distaste for these toys that always had some sort of moral high ground, and they always test him as if he would be the one to break -- jokes on them when the tables were turned.

there's a graveyard of bones behind the lovely replica of the shrine surrounded by the sunflowers they grew together. the bones helped enrich the soil that the two were not so bothered from it, in fact his beloved sister decided to hang origami cranes where the bells were.

"nunnally wants to hang this one up, your highness." the white knight holds up a purple colored crane with a ruby gemstone string attached to it. said prince could feel a smile spread on his perfect lips as he watches suzaku hang it next to the many assortments of red, green, yellow and whites. 

lelouch feels warmth when the jewels glimmer and shine underneath the sunlight, and the breeze makes them sound like makeshift wind chimes. a gentle sound in a very loud world that the draconic prince wishes he can hear it forever.

"your highness."

_ yes? _

"your highness -- "

_ i can hear you even when you think i don't. _

he can only be so grateful that suzaku introduces him to such gentle luxuries and even when he's trapped in the moldy dark basement with those unpleasant chains, his beloved knight would come and place sunflowers and origami cranes by him. 

suzaku would watch as gentle golden claws would bring the flowers and cranes closer as a low rumble sounds from his chest. perhaps he is dreaming right now since suzaku couldn't tell from the blurred lines of reality and fantasy. 

so when he releases the dragon from his captivity, suzaku can also feel his heart be free as a result. and when he takes the now hand of his beloved but haughty prince, suzaku knows he's far too gone to care.

_ \--- haven't you heard? there's a knight who slain a dragon, a hero that saved us all from it's greed. what a heroic accomplishment! sing the hero's name when the fragile beating heart pulses with it's last life in trembling hands. _

the heart in his hands had turned into a jewel of bright shades of purple that he could see the stars and the moon. when suzaku leaves he waits, he waits when they stop celebrating and when they finally leave. after they leave with some of their so called prized scales and talons for a quick cash grab, he approaches the fallen body.

he keeps the jeweled heart as he gets on one knee to scoop up the fragile body, making sure to cover his face with the tassels with white embedded with gold and green jewels. 

_ sunflowers are so beautiful, suzaku. i think if we were ever to live together normally… i'd want a sunflower garden. _

there's a graveyard of bones behind the shrine where they lay their memories from when they were simply strangers, to difficult accomplices and to deeply bonded lovers. 

lelouch's body was buried behind the shrine where the sunflowers grew the most, suzaku having left all of nunnally's paper cranes attached to the nearby flowers. 

suzaku places the starry heart (  _ that he needed to save because it was his and no one else's _ ) upon the grave, along with the pin that lelouch gave to him upon his official knighting. a pin that was shaped as a dragon's eye with golden sunflowers to signify their absolute union.

"i'll meet you again in a new life, lelouch. even after your death my soul is forever yours to take."

there's a graveyard of bones behind a sacred shrine where a knight's beloved dragon lay in rest. the sunflowers never wilted and died, as the paper cranes remain.


End file.
